Totem Power Ranger's
by FFVIIGirlX
Summary: The ranger's must harness the power's of the Totem animal spirits to fight an evil on earth that awakens each century only to be sealed away again by them. Will this generation be able to stop this evil once and for all or will the evil be sealed away to be fought again in another century? Though as times goes by the evil begins to break out sooner and sooner... Oc's welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and yes, I know I should be working on my other story for those who are waiting for an update, but I needed to get this out of my head. And I wanted to give this a try. Anyway, anyone interested in making or adding their power ranger oc to this story, this is your character sheet. I'm now allowing more then one ranger per person if anyone wishes. (Updated version)

Story so far: An evil being that once was a protector of the totem animal spirit's that helped in guiding the world, (There is another who is the protector and the one with the knowledge of all teaching the ways of the protectors, this would be the mentor of the ranger's and the evil being being the enemy leader) was corrupted centuries ago (For reasons that can be debatable depending if me or if someone else might want to make the bad guy) leading them to having the power to corrupt others animal spirits to the point of mutation, transformation into something akin to a horror figure or as the common use, a monster. They soon were sealed away to prevent them from corrupting the whole planet in their evil by select spirit warrior's that change each time the enemy is awoken, but the power always remains the same, except for one who's power enables one to gather the warriors together to unite to fight the enemy as one, along with the ancient power to restore the spirit's who've been corrupted by this evil and the power to seal away the evil. This spirit is the mother spirit, the Spirit bird. (If anyone has a better name, I will take suggestions, just send me a pm or put it in the reviews please. Same with your character sheets) The Spirit bird has lived as long as all the spirit's and before. Though the bird chooses the leader, (though just to make clear, the spirit bird itself can't make itself the leader) the bird itself is the heart of all spirit's and this is the one the evil will seek to corrupt most of all for if they do, nothing will be able to stop them. Now, a new group of warrior's must stand up once again, this time as the Totem Power Ranger's, to face this evil and whether they'll seal this evil away once again or this time they'll finally find away to finish it for good, we'll just have to wait and see! (Hope this is good)

Author's note: The mentor can be a ranger, but they must have a reason for not being able to join the fight right away. (example: they may have a curse that if they fight they pose as a danger to all those around them, doubts themselves too much, etc. This is only for anyone who makes the mentor a ranger, if the mentor is not made one, then this is not necessary.) There will be an evil ranger, too, just to make that clear. And also, I haven't yet decided on how big the ranger team will be, but my biggest goal right now is to at least reach 6. I do need bad guys so if anyone wants to help there, feel free.

Character sheet:

Name:

Gender:

Age: (Has to be at least in their teens if they're going to be a ranger, if the mentor becomes a ranger, they must be older of course):

Rank:

Appearance (They may have references that resemble them to their spirit totem animal, is allowed):

Ranger form (You guys are allowed to design your ranger outfits just as long as they aren't too different apart from each other, other then colors and animals):

Next Ranger Form (In case I can figure out what their next form of power up would be):

Zords (As time goes by in the story, the ranger's will not only unlock more powers, they will have gained a new zord. My limit on how many is three):

Personality:

Good or evil or neutral (Neutral if your character is between or doesn't know which side they belong on or if they're people who can sense the animal spirits or even connect with them to the point where the spirit's can talk through them or they could be the town's official's who come looking to find a way to take the land that the ranger's use as their base in an animal sanctuary where, in case anyone is wondering there will be animals of all sorts to help the ranger's in their training and to help restore the animal spirits back to normal after being saved from corruption):

Ranger color (If you're going to be a ranger):

Spirit animal (mostly for the ranger's and the bad guy's and the mentor. Also, your spirit animal will actually appear even when you're not fighting. Think of them as your friendly spirit companion!):

Weapon(s):

Skills:

Interests (optional):

Reason to fight:

Powers (Limit is four and yes, I know that's more then the zords. Also, the ability to see another person's spirit animal doesn't have to count as one of the four powers. It comes naturally with ranger's, their mentor, and those with this rare ability even just to see their own):

Family (also optional):

Bio:

Pairing (I'm allowing pairings if you guys want them, if you want to pair off with one of the approved character's for this story, please make sure you get the okay from the person who made the character first and both of you verify with me. Same if you want to have your character involved in some way with another person's character in your character's bio. Like if they're related in some way or if they're friends from school, etc.):

Character sheet for a bad guy:

Name:

Gender:

Rank (For this it's: minion, leader or boss, strategist, second-in-command, etc.):

Appearance (For this, please mention if they're a monster or if their one of the higher ups in rank, they don't have to completely look like a monster, just have a trait of some sort from an animal. And of course what they look like-ish):

Personality:

Abilities/powers:

Weapons:

Why they're evil (If they are a creation by any of the higher ups or the leader, then you don't have to answer this):

Strength(s):

Weaknesses:

Flaws:

Bio (This not for the minions, unless the character is to become more important at some point)

Well, I hope I didn't miss anything. If I did, and either someone tells me or I'll remember it, I'll post it. Hope you all are interested! Also, taking suggestions for a name of the town. I have a couple ideas, but they don't sound right. So any ideas or suggestions are very much welcomed! I need the help with thinking on one and these often get my mind thinking.


	2. Author's note and character's

Author's note: And here's a couple of character sheets I did for the story! And sorry about the title, I did try to change it, but for some reason it reverts back to it's original title even though I know I saved it after changing it. Also, I remembered one other thing to add to the character sheet: Zords and gender. In case if anyone wants to, you may describe what your zord looks like and what it's abilities are. If anyone needs more information on this story or help making their character or anything, I'll do whatever I can, just message me. And thank you so very much LinkinKnight for being the first person to post a character! I could cry with happiness honestly. You made a really good character and I like the design of the ranger uniform so far. Though for future people who will hopefully also post and you, too, please mention if the suit is one whole color or if it's one color in some parts and another in the other spots if possible. I also liked your idea for your ranger's next ranger form, too. And now I think I'm over doing it with praise.

Character sheet 1:

Name: Sacha Byrd

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance: She has light brown hair with light blond highlights, along with she has light brown eyes and fair skin. She often either wears her hair down or in a high ponytail . She has also an athletic build that fit with someone who's graceful with their movements to the point that it is almost natural. She wears mostly white or silver clothes with black or light blue jeans. Along with white and blue sneakers or brown boots.

Good or evil or neutral: Good

Ranger Form: Ranger suit is mostly silver from head to toe, except for the gloves and boots which are a sky blue and her helmet is formed almost like the shape of a peacocks head with the beak shape visor sticking out like a visor on baseball cap for example and feather shapes on the sides that can be taken off to be used like boomerangs. She wears the symbol of her animal spirit on the front. The blue on her boots and gloves are designed to look like a breeze of wind and she has wing like shapes that form from her back along the sleeves of her arms.

Ranger color: Silver

Personality: She enjoys the outdoors more then being at home, kind, strong determination, quiet when around people but energetic around animals who often seem drawn to her, keeps an open mind, smart but not super smart,

Spirit animal: Spirit bird

Weapon (s): In ranger form, she uses a spirit staff that can unleash with enough force behind it to push out the evil from a spirit unless the spirit was made or born with nothing but evil. When in civil clothes, she does carry a portable bowstaff that can shrink to an easily disguised size to carry even in a small bag. She uses it for practice or to defend herself when she can't morph at times.

Zords: The spirit bird's form is like a peacock's body but it's head is shaped like that of a hawk and it's tail and wings have feathers that can be used as projectiles. It can fly fast and has the ability like it's wielder to heal it's fellow zords if they are injured. (In case people misunderstood this, no Sacha can't heal the zords, but she can heal people and animals. And I will list her other zords, but for right now, this what I've got)

Skills: She can ride a horse, bike, meditate, use a bowstaff pretty well, knows some Tai kwon do, good with animals, good with calming down a room of angry people or animals, knows some basic herb medicine and can make some, hiking, gardening and cooking,

Interests: She loves animals and plants, she likes to cook, hike or even just go for a walk or jog during the early hours of the day especially if it's nice out, on the weekends she would go for horse riding lessons and help take care of the horses, when she would find an injured animal she would take in to treat it's wounds and help prepare it to go back into the wild, unless it's like a dog or a cat that's domestic then she would find them a home or she ended up keeping them,

Reason to fight: To one day be able to find out who she is and protect the world she loves

Powers: She can see other's spirit animals including her own, she can heal spirits and living people and animals though how well will increase as time goes by after she becomes a ranger, she has the ability to calm tension in a room, and in ranger form she can sprout wings that enable her to fly, she can also astral project from her body but this can leave her quite vulnerable even in spirit form to the enemy, (For this part of the form, I will allow up to four powers for the rangers and the bad guys, except the powers for the ranger's they will get as they get stronger or further into the story. Though the power to see the animal spirits counts only as a natural ability to the ranger's so that doesn't have to count as one of the main four powers)

Family: She never knew her biological parents and had been mostly raised in an orphanage in a different town, but eventually got adopted by a single woman who lives in the town this story takes place in. (Still trying to come up with a name for it, though I have a few ideas)

Bio: No one ever knew what happened to her parents, just that one she appeared out of no where on the orphanage's doorstep when she was just a baby and was there till she was eight when a woman came and adopted her. Sacha had been bullied most of her life in the orphanage by people either throwing rocks at her when she defended an animal or even when she did something that scared the other children there. She never hated them for it though or even held a grudge, she would just keep on living life like nothing happened. Though due to some of these past experiences, she learned to hide her pain and her emotions and even held back any tears that would come. She didn't like people seeing her cry or worrying over her or even pitying her. After she got adopted, she was home schooled by the woman for a good portion of her life and she even took an interest in martial arts and found her love for the outdoors. Though currently the only friends she has are the animals she meets and her spirit animal that she's been able to see since she was a toddler along with any other spirit animal she would come across. She also has no idea that she is about to be picked to help save the world or on how big of a role she would have in it.

Pairing: Currently doesn't have one

Character number 2:

Name: Codah (Might change this)

Age: looks to be eight years old, but actual age is unknown

Gender: Male

Appearance: Has dark green hair and yes, for unknown reasons to the people in the story, it's his natural hair color and it's short but stands upward, he also has light green eyes and a light tan skin, along with coal black eyes. He often wears a black shirt with blue jeans and can sometimes be seen either barefoot or when he has to, in shoes.

Good or evil or neutral: none, though he does aid the ranger's with summoning their zords.

Personality: He never talks, a bit odd, moves like a hyper active monkey, loves animals,

Skills: Can climb anywhere, move very quietly on his feet, very good at hiding, good sense if danger is close by, high senses like smell, hear and sight,

Interests: Like to sit on random people's shoulder's or stand on their heads,

Family: Unknown

Bio: Codah lives with the mentor of the power ranger's, though mostly in the animal sanctuary where the monkey area is, while waiting for the day the ranger's to come forth once more to save the world. He has the ability to sense who is in danger of becoming the enemies next possible victim and to know who are to be the next generation of ranger's. He also has the ability to unlock the power of the animal spirits of the ranger's to have them turn into zords. Though the origins of this boy and his age is unknown, when he uses his powers, he often takes on the appearance of a shaman with a mask on that oddly looks like that of human faces on a totem pole.

Author's note: And these are my two character's, I guess in a way it's me starting this off. I hope this draws more people. Also, so I don't forget, credit goes to the ones who make the character's and the designs of outfits and zords. I'm eagerly waiting!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: This is just to show what positions have been taken and to keep people updated on this.

Good side characters so far:

Mentor: Adahy "D" Stillwater by ChevelleSSToldyah

Red Ranger: Blake Maxwell by maximus0910

Green Ranger: Nathan Adams by White-Falcon-06

Pink Ranger: Macksie Fraker by maximus0910

Blue Ranger: Donavan J. Hogarth by GetinGear

Yellow Ranger: Beverly Cummings by Raven Winter

Black Ranger: Kyle Sinclair by LinkinKnight

Silver Ranger: Sacha Byrd by me

Bad guys:

Strategist General Garudox by LinkinKnight

Second-in-command: Usha by FFVIIGirlX

In between characters:

Coda by me

Author: We still need ranger's, but mostly right now one or two more rangers and bad guys! And also, a big time thank you to everyone who posted their characters for here! They are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are two of my bad guys. Though, now I'm starting to realize I'm going to need a name for these guys... and a few other things. Oi. Anyway, Here they are since not a lot of other people seem to like coming up with these kind of characters.**

Character sheet 1:

Name: Albatross (And yes, I know that's a name of a bird, but it's not his spirit animal)

Age: Unknown (Or to put more bluntly. Really, really, really, really, old.)

Gender: Male

Good or evil: Evil

Rank: Leader

Appearance: 6"5 He is able to change his appearance anyway he chooses. He can take on the appearance of what he once looked like before he became the evil one he is now known as, which was when he was still human. He would in this form have long black that went past his shoulders, black eyes but in present time when the story takes place they are a dark red, wears all black. When he isn't in this form he either takes a form that enables him to fly or to be in full body armor (both forms I am still coming up with, but this just popped in my head recently)

Personality: Clever, always knows when someone is scheming something against him whether it be his enemies or his allies, cold, cautious, sadistic, he can strategize too but only adds input with the strategies that his strategist comes up with,

Abilities/Powers: He can corrupt any animal spirit that isn't under the spirit birds protection except when he is stronger and can corrupt the people with an animal spirit, though only when they're having a hard moment in their life and are going down a rough path and turn them into his monster creatures, he can make a barrier made of dark energy and send blasts waves of it. He can make balls of dark energy, too, and depending on the person or spirit, he can put the dark energy inside them and either corrupt them or control them. (This will show up later in the story since he won't be at full strength at the time he appears.) He can make various types of poison, too. Along with making it almost a hobby of his, he is a master at torture(I'm not sure whether to keep this since it might be a bit too much)

Weapons: A sword with it's blade made of the darkest metal with it's handle where the blade comes out shaped like a claw and the rest in the shape of a bone with the pummel with a blood red gem on it. Some say that it might even be coated in poison of his own making.

Why they're evil?: This will be revealed in the story later on. Maybe more near the end.

Strengths: Formidable fighter and manipulator both with dark energy and with words, he is not easy to fool and when he plans something, there's almost always a hidden agenda behind it, or he does it when he's bored or tired of one of his minions, he also never takes an enemy lightly

Flaws: He has a habit of killing his minions except the ones that prove their worth to him and the human feelings he still has from before this all began that he has not found a way to rid himself of.

Weaknesses: He isn't as strong in the lightest places or where the spirit bird's presence or energy fills an area the most. When in human form, he is just as vulnerable as any human, though this is when he is the strongest for he can handle the light.

Bio: He was once a protector of an ancient land where the legends and stories were always believed and the spirits were strong enough to become real enough to walk the earth and even live among his people he was once with. But then came a dark day. A day where he lost all his love ones, but to save the land, he sacrificed himself in a battle that made him lost forever. No one, not even him anymore, knows what happened at the end of that day, except now the land he tried to protect was saved, but the spirits were soon no longer able to take a physical form of their own. Now the land has become the land the place he is now aiming to destroy or corrupt like he is now. (Depending on how things turn out in my head, more of his story will also be revealed in the story and maybe he will not even be needed to be destroyed. Maybe. I have to have some secrets now, don't I? ^^) His spirit animal was once a dragon. He now no longer has one, supposedly.

Character sheet 2:

Name: Usha (Because apparently out of list of a site of names that's meanings oddly seemed fitting for this type of character, this is the only that fit and wasn't a mouthful)

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown (She stopped aging when she started working for Albatross)

Rank: Second in command (though this will change and someone else might or might not take over. More secrets. "smiles evilly")

Appearance:5"5 Hair is blood red, her eyes are unknown cause she wears a mask with the likeness of a that covers half her face, she has light tan skin, wears anything with the colors black and purple. And appears to be human. Later on, she will be able to take a battle form that is similar to a ranger's suit, but darker and her mask serves as the helmet.

Spirit animal: Butterfly

Personality: Quiet accept when giving orders under her master or when she is talking to him, always watchful of others, cautious, trusts no one but her master, cold, merciless (questionable), clever,

Abilities/Powers: is able to camouflage in any environment, skills of a ninja, can drain energy from any living being whether plant, animal or people and use it as a way of attacking. (I don't really know a better way of explaining it. Apologies.)

Weapons: Kunai and throwing daggers.

Why they're evil?: Will be revealed

Strengths: Is fast like a ninja and is flexible, can move quieter than a mouse, will do everything to be successful on mission at any lengths, completely loyal to her master, others follow her almost as well as their leader,

Weaknesses: She can't harm or kill or destroy a child, an animal or even a spirit without being ordered to. She is also sensitive to cold temperatures.

Flaws: Doubts if she belongs among her allies or even who she is, overconfident, occasional mother instincts whenever she sees a child that overwhelm her sense of duty, angers easily

Bio: She's been known to have served Albatross since the last time he had been released from his imprisonment. No one knows who she really is or was, just that she grew respect and fear from her comrades quickly after her master had her stand at his side as his second in command. Some say she still lurks in the shadows, waiting for a chance to free her leader once again. Others say she is wandering, looking for answers to questions that people could only ever guess or wonder. (Who she really is and her full story will be answered somewhere in the middle of the story. Along with why she has mother instincts, but no child. Feel free to take guesses. I'm curious to see what you might think)

**Well here are my main two bad guys. Though one of them won't be for long. Their true identity will be posted after being revealed in the story, though everyone is allowed to take guesses and whoever guesses right or comes close when it's posted, I will either give you a digital cookie or if you have one, I will be willing to review and read fully one of your stories of your pick or both. Enjoy and I hope I didn't make it too easy. That wouldn't be fun.**


End file.
